


I Want You For Myself

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom!Josh, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Restraints, Sub!Tyler, and josh is his daddydom fuck yes, and josh is super possessive, and shit gets intense okay, and tyler is also polyamorous, fuck yes, its so fucking good a lot of kinky sex, kitten ears fuck yes, tyler is a fucking little and is so cute, tyler is josh's kitten fuck me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is a little too possessive for someone dating a polyamorous person... but who can blame him? It is Tyler we're talking about, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You For Myself

**Author's Note:**

> IM GOING TO FUCKING HELL ENJOY

The thing is, Tyler told Josh about this at the very beginning of their relationship.

"Josh, before we get into anything serious, there's something I need to tell you." Josh's anxiety spiked at that. Tyler doesn't usually call him by Josh... usually daddy, sir, master, etc.

"Baby boy? Is something wrong?" he asked, eyes filled with concern.

"No! No... it's just that, well... I'm polyamorous." he said, and looked away from Josh, not wanting to see his reaction.

And well... Josh accepted that... but the thought of _his_ baby boy, _his_ sub, _his_ beautiful pet being someone else's just... pissed him off.

A lot.

Tyler was _his._

But he had to put that aside.

"Baby, that's okay. You can be with me and someone else, that's totally okay with me." _No it isn't._

"Really?" Tyler asked, and his brown eyes sparkled with hope and happiness.

"Of course." Josh answered, though he secretly loathed the fact that the collar his pet wore could mean that he was claimed by more than just one master. "But what does that mean for us? Will things change?" he asked.

"Not at all! Except maybe sometimes when I'm with someone else I could possibly stay the night over at their house so some nights I won't be home. The most I'll be gone is two nights." he rushed out, and once again couldn't face his master with the possibility that he had upset him. Oh god, master wouldn't punish him for that, right?

"Okay." Josh answered with a slight frown, "I'll just learn to deal with it." 

But when the time came to actually try and deal with sleeping in a cold, empty bed, with the thought that his pet was submitting to someone else, being tied up by someone else, being fucked by someone else, being touched and held and ordering around _by someone else_ pestering his mind, Josh wishes he said to Tyler _no, you're mine and only mine and no one else's_.

But we all know he couldn't have done that. He couldn't change how Tyler was. That would be plain selfish if he forced him to be only with him.

So, he sucked it up, tried to silence his mind, and fell asleep.

 

 

Josh was a little pissed when Tyler didn't come home for a second night. He tried calling multiple times, and each time he got Tyler's stupid fucking voicemail. Maybe his phone died, or it was just turned off, but it still pissed him off.

It was a rule then whenever one of them called they answered. It was also made a rule that Tyler would send messages to Josh every couple hours when he was with someone else to assure him he was okay.  _Maybe he's too busy banging someone else to answer,_ Josh thought sarcastically.

He sighed. He was overreacting. Tyler told him this would happen.

So for the second night in a row, he fell asleep missing his beautiful baby boy.

 

 

The third night Tyler didn't come home, he grew angry, then worried. 

What if Tyler got hurt?

But he wouldn't be able to fucking find out, he had no idea where the boy was and he still wasn't answering his fucking phone.

He didn't get any sleep that night.

 

 

When Tyler finally came home the next day at 11 fucking pm, so it was more like the fourth night, Josh was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Tyler jumped when he saw the angry face of his master staring at him as he walked through the door.

"Jesus, you scared me." he said, giggling nervously as Josh's face didn't change from his angry expression. "Sir?" he asked, shifting nervously as Josh stayed silent.

A thought occurred to him.

He dropped to his knees, hands folded behind his back and head bowed. "Good boy. I trained you well." he praised, not nearing his pet just yet. "So tell me, pet," he started. "Did you forget about our rules? Why didn't you send me any texts? Or answer any of my calls? Answer me." he demanded, slowly walking and stopping right in front of the kneeling boy.

"I-I'm sorry, master. I forgot and my phone died and Jenna didn't have a charger at her house-"

"Jenna? So that's who you've been banging." Josh said, and Tyler silenced. "I was worried fucking sick, Tyler. You could've been dead for all I knew! Especially since you stayed for four days when you said the most you'd stay with someone would be two." He ranted. "Care to explain?" He asked, yanking his pet's hair back, glaring at him.

He whimpered, but stayed silent.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he mocked. "Bedroom. And you better have your collar and leash on when I get there." He released his hair and he scrambled up and started to hurry away.

"Stop." Josh demanded. He froze. " _Crawl_." he ordered, and Tyler immediately dropped down and crawled, just like the pretty little kitten he was, to the bedroom.

Josh waited a couple minutes before walking after him and into the bedroom.

He nearly groaned at the sight of his gorgeous baby boy kneeling at the end of the bed with light pink kitten ears, collar, and a leash on, fully undressed, with restraints, a cock ring, and lube waiting at the foot of the bed above him.

He smirked, pulling his shirt off quickly before saying, "Such a good kitty, always know exactly what to do." he praised more, and watched as Tyler shivered slightly in anticipation. He sat down on the foot of the bed and picked up his kitten's leash, tugging it lightly so he would be kneeling in front of him.

"Have you had any sweets lately? Did Jenna give you any?" he asked, and Tyler shook his head. He mentally cursed Jenna, did this girl even know how to take care of a little? "Well I have something you can suck on." he said cheekily, unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down. "Go on." he said, and watched his pet come forward excitedly, pulling down Josh's boxers and discarding them before starting to press light kisses up his thighs, getting closer to his erection.

Tyler glanced at Josh one last time before he took the head of his dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit and working hard trying to get more in his mouth. Josh moaned loudly, tugging the leash harshly forward so Tyler was forced to take more.

He nearly choked as his master's dick hit the back of his throat, but managed to avoid gagging and worked his throat hard sucking. He made eye contact with his daddy, "Fucking shit, baby. You're so good at this." He groaned out. Tyler bobbed his head for a couple more minutes before Josh tugged the leash backward so he pulled off. "You've gotta stop, little one. I wouldn't want to come and ruin all the fun, now would I?"

"Of course not, daddy." Tyler answered, hands folded behind his back again.

"You've been a bad kitty lately, breaking three of the rules. I think you deserve to be punished, right?" he asked, and Tyler nodded quickly. Josh scoffed, "Such a fucking whore for punishment. Get on the bed, hands and knees." 

Tyler rushed to get in the ordered position and, once there, Josh grabbed the restraints and tied his hands up against the headboard, leaving his legs free. Kneeling behind him on the bed, he yanked the leash so his pets head was pulled back with his hands pulling him the other direction. Josh started sucking and biting at his kittens neck.

"Hurts, daddy." he choked out.

"Mmm, I know, princess." Josh said, and started grinding against Tyler's ass. Letting go of his leash, he grabbed the lube and pushed a decent amount out of the bottle and onto his fingers, pushing two fingers into his pet immediately. His kittens head fell back in a silent moan, his filthy, swollen red lips forming a perfect O. "Let's see who has more control, yeah? You're going to sit there while I just barely keep the head of my cock in your tight ass and you either crack and start begging, or I give up and start fucking you senseless, and you don't have to get punished anymore, deal?"

"Deal, master." 

The next few minutes was hell for Tyler. Josh did everything but fuck Tyler, nibbling on his neck, rubbing his thighs and nipples, teasing his baby to no extent. Tyler thought it wasn't fair, he was tied up and couldn't do anything back.

Either way, he couldn't take it anymore. "Daddy, daddy fuck please I can't take it-" his begging was cut off by his master shoving his cock inside him all in one harsh thrust, making him yelp.

"Such a little slut for anyone who will fuck you. I bet I'm better than Jenna." Josh said aggressively, pounding into his pets tight ass, letting him know that he's _Josh's_ and _no one else's._

"Yes! Yes, fuck, you are, master. You're better than her."

"Damn fucking right." he muttered, "Who's pet are you?"

"I-I'm your pet. I'm daddy's pet. I'm J-Josh's pet."  Josh felt a swell of pride that Tyler could say that even when he was obviously so far gone, and started landing soft kisses up his arched spine, fucking him harder and hitting his prostate straight on each time.

Tyler's thighs were shaking with holding himself up, and his arms were starting to ache. It was nothing compared to how his cock ached, though, as it was untouched and completely ignored.

Josh wrapped one hand around his kittens throat and pulled him back, his arms trying to pull him back to the headboard. He twisted his head around at an awkward angle to kiss him roughly, still fucking into him hard and fast. His pet moaned into his mouth, the kiss growing sloppy and they pulled apart, Tyler's big brown eyes staring into his with a pleading look. He was desperate for release.

"Don't come," Josh ordered, and Tyler started panting from the pressure his master was putting on his throat combined with the pressure from the collar, his breath growing hard to catch.

Josh let go and Tyler fell forward, arms barely catching him. With the last amount of energy he had left, Josh grabbed Tyler's hips and thrusted a couple more times before coming inside his pets ass, moaning one last time before pulling out.

He grabbed the cock ring that lay abandoned until now, and, flipping his kitty over so his wrists were crossed but still tied up, slid the ring down his cock.

Tyler gasped and panted harshly, "Nonono please _please_ master, let me come, oh god, please, daddy"

Josh shook his head, grabbing for the other restraints and tying Tyler's ankles up just to make sure there was no way he got himself off before climbing off the bed.

"Sorry, slut, but you broke the rules, so this is your punishment. Have fun, kitten." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> s  
> i  
> n


End file.
